hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2100 Pacific typhoon season
Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:460 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2100 till:01/01/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/01/2100 till:20/01/2100 color:TD text:01W from:02/02/2100 till:06/02/2100 color:TS text:Yang from:24/02/2100 till:28/02/2100 color:STS text:Cesimiria from:12/03/2100 till:16/03/2100 color:STS text:Merna from:04/04/2100 till:07/04/2100 color:TD text:05W from:29/04/2100 till:05/05/2100 color:TY text:Anastasia from:06/05/2100 till:10/05/2100 color:TS text:Lenore from:15/05/2100 till:16/05/2100 color:TD text:TD from:22/05/2100 till:28/05/2100 color:TY text:Rosemary from:29/05/2100 till:31/05/2100 color:TS text:Lamar from:06/06/2100 till:08/06/2100 color:TD text:10W from:14/06/2100 till:20/06/2100 color:TY text:Phylis from:18/06/2100 till:24/06/2100 color:TY text:Sterling from:27/06/2100 till:02/07/2100 color:TD text:TD from:29/06/2100 till:03/07/2100 color:STS text:Nohemi from:05/07/2100 till:09/07/2100 color:TS text:Oerick from:12/07/2100 till:20/07/2100 color:TY text:Zeta from:21/07/2100 till:22/07/2100 color:TD text:TD from:29/07/2100 till:06/08/2100 color:TY text:Setsuki from:08/08/2100 till:12/08/2100 color:TS text:Edia from:17/08/2100 till:06/09/2100 color:TY text:Alyaro from:22/08/2100 till:28/08/2100 color:STS text:Latoya from:29/08/2100 till:29/08/2100 color:TD text:TD from:05/09/2100 till:08/09/2100 color:TS text:Conception from:12/09/2100 till:19/09/2100 color:TY text:Maple from:17/09/2100 till:23/09/2100 color:TY text:Ocie from:22/09/2100 till:23/09/2100 color:TD text:TD from:24/09/2100 till:29/09/2100 color:TY text:Leida from:29/09/2100 till:10/10/2100 color:TY text:Royal from:02/10/2100 till:08/10/2100 color:TY text:Tiara from:06/10/2100 till:10/10/2100 color:STS text:Kent from:09/10/2100 till:14/10/2100 color:TS text:Ettie from:14/10/2100 till:21/10/2100 color:TY text:Lucretia from:19/10/2100 till:23/10/2100 color:TS text:Bao from:25/10/2100 till:26/10/2100 color:TD text:30W from:30/10/2100 till:08/11/2100 color:TY text:Nakisha from:06/10/2100 till:10/10/2100 color:TD text:TD from:14/10/2100 till:21/10/2100 color:TY text:Refugio from:21/10/2100 till:23/10/2100 color:TS text:Janyis from:29/11/2100 till:05/12/2100 color:TY text:Shiloh from:04/12/2100 till:07/12/2100 color:TD text:35W from:14/12/2100 till:19/12/2100 color:TS text:Florida bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2100 till:01/02/2100 text:January from:01/02/2100 till:01/03/2100 text:February from:01/03/2100 till:01/04/2100 text:March from:01/04/2100 till:01/05/2100 text:April from:01/05/2100 till:01/06/2100 text:May from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December Storms Tropical Depression 01W A strong tropical depression that stayed out at sea with minimal impact to land areas. Tropical Storm Yang (Amara) This storm was known for dropping extreme rainfalls in the Philippines, which in some areas totaled to 2500mm, triggering the extreme flash flooding that led to 157 deaths in the country. Damages reached $175 million, leading to the PAGASA name being retired on January 1, 2101 as a result. Severe Tropical Storm Cessimaria This storm was a PAGASA named storm, and therefore a tropical storm, not a severe tropical storm as a result. The JMA never issued advisories on this system, as they never considered it a tropical cyclone. Minimal impacts occurred, as the center of the tropical cyclone stayed offshore during its entire lifecycle Severe Tropical Storm Merna (Blastoy) This storm developed in the Pacific, before hitting the Philippines, Taiwan, mainland China, South Korea and Japan with damaging winds and heavy rainfall. As with Amara, Blastoy was responsible for extreme rainfalls as it enhanced the monsoonal trough over the country, resulting in PAGASA declaring the wet season to be active as a result of these observations form the 2 storms. 77 people died, and damages reached $52 million, resulting in the retirement of Blastoy on January 1, 2101 as a result of its impacts. Tropical Depression 05W (Carina) A strong tropical depression that caused heavy flooding in the Philippines, killing 217 people and causing $872 million in damages. Carina was later retired as a result of these extreme impacts. Typhoon Anastasia (Debbie) This typhoon hit the Philippines as a category 2, before weakening to a category 1 overland. From here, it entered the South China Sea, regaining category 2 status before landfall in Taiwan. From here until making landfall in Japan, the system underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, and weakened to a tropical storm as a result, making landfall along the coast of the Sea of Japan with 45mph winds, before moving over the country and going extratropical. The remnant circulation was absorbed into a larger developing storm 12 hours later. During its lifecycle, the system was responsible for 122 deaths, and $455 million in damages ,resulting in its PAGASA name being retired on January 1, 2101, as $125 million of this total was done in the Philippines. Tropical Storm Lenore This storm stayed out at sea, and therefore never affected land. However, a commercial airliner flew into the storm due to a lag in weather reports to the craft, and so ended up in the storm, As a result of this, the craft was reported missing on May 8th, with the craft eventually found near Guam after crashing. It is assumed that the plane had severe turbulence at the time it encountered the storm, and so it went down. Unfortunately, the 154 passengers, and 12 crew were all confirmed dead as a result of the storm, and so the name was retired in memory of the people lost on the aircraft on January 2, 2103, and so will never be used in this basin again as a result of this. Tropical Depression This tropical depression was discovered in the JMA's post season analysis, and only lasted for 7 updates, never affecting land during its existence. Typhoon Rosemary This typhoon made landfall on Guam at peak strength, resulting in 2 deaths, and $12 million in damages as a result. Tropical Storm Lamar Tropical Depression 10W A strong tropical depression that stayed out at sea, but caused a vessel to become damaged as a result, leading to a rescue needing to be performed by the local coastguards in the Marianas as a result of the incident. All of those involved in the incident were rescued without any issues arising. Typhoon Phylis (Egay) Typhoon Sterling (Florita) Tropical Depression This tropical depression was only tracked by the JMA, however, a TCFA was issued on the system on June 30, but was cancelled later that day, as the convection weakened considerably. The system dissipated on July 2nd out in the open Pacific. Severe Tropical Storm Nohemi Tropical Storm Oerick (Gonzalo) Typhoon Zeta (Huaning) Tropical Depression Another tropical depression that never saw advisories by the JTWC, but did make it to a medium chance of genesis before the system succumbed to high shear and dissipated. Typhoon Setsuki Tropical Storm Edia Typhoon Alyaro (Inez) Severe Tropical Storm Latoya (Jackie) Tropical Depression A brief tropical depression that developed from a rare tropical wave in the central western Pacific ocean, it never made it to JTWC advisories, who never even considered the low as an area of interest whilst active. Tropical Storm Conception Typhoon Maple Typhoon Ocie (Katrina) Tropical Depression This tropical depression also stayed out to sea, and was only considered for a low chance of development by the JTWC whilst active, before dissipating the following day due to decreasing shear in the depressions vicinity. Typhoon Leida Typhoon Royal Typhoon Tiara (Lenny) Severe Tropical Storm Kent Tropical Storm Ettie Typhoon Lucretia (Merbok) Tropical Storm Bao (Nonoy) Tropical Depression 30W This system travelled over the peninsula of Thailand and into the Indian Ocean, where it dissipated 2 days later after briefly achieving tropical storm status before very high shear decoupled the cyclones circulation from its convection. Typhoon Nakisha Tropical Depression This depression was a long lived depression by the JMA's standards, lasting 4 days without being able to be classified by the JTWC due to a lack of convection near the LLCC. Typhoon Refugio (Onyok) Tropical Storm Janyis Typhoon Shiloh Tropical Depression 35W This tropical depression was responsible for extreme flooding in Taiwan whilst active in the South China Sea, leading to 45 deaths, and $412 million in damages from extreme floods during the passage of the storm. Tropical Storm Florida (Pedro) Storm names Season effects Category:Layten's seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Layten's pages